


Stargate - Adventures in Cake

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fanart, Puddlejumpers, Stargate, Wraith dart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: How much fun can you have with sponge cake, icing and tiny figures?  A lot!
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 34
Kudos: 48





	1. SG-1 explore a new world

This cake was for my older daughter's 13th birthday. It was so much fun! The Stargate is made of gingerbread - there were several abortive attempts, but eventually I found a mix that didn't end up looking like a donut. The event horizon is made of crushed sweets. Again, several abortive attempts where the sweets burnt. There is writing in Ancient for Daniel to study and lots of creeping plants, which are definitely about to attack, as well as the tiny flowers, which give off poisonous pollen. And there's about to be an earthquake! Better retreat through the Gate, SG-1!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451323431/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451495322/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451323536/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451495402/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451323736/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. A Snowy World

The Atlantis crew visit an ice world, where there is a strange Ancient temple, that may house a ZPM! They take a Jumper so they can shelter from the cold and because Jumpers are such fun to make! It's made from a swiss roll and I had fun melting sweets to make its windscreen. I was quite pleased with the swirly event horizon and Pegasus-style Gate.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451542262/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450671468/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451370426/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451370651/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. The Jumper Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one because the whole swiss roll into Puddlejumper process is a lot of fun. It comes with a mini-fic.

Rodney was suspicious. At breakfast, the deliberately smooth innocence with which Sheppard had been consuming large quantities of Fruit Loops was reason enough for suspicion, but the fact that, at Rodney's enquiry into his plans for the day, he had paused in his crunching, swallowed, grinned goofily and then stated, 'paperwork', was enough to initiate a mental warning of similar volume and irritation to the Atlantis self-destruct alarm.

"Paperwork?"

"Yeah," he had restated, rolling his eyes ruefully.

Totally over-acted, Rodney had thought, and had vowed to find out what Sheppard was up to.

Zelenka was missing, and Rodney remembered the Colonel's trip to the mainland the day before, and put two and two together. He headed for the Jumper Bay, bounding up the stairs from the control level and marching energetically along the corridor, spurred on by his anticipation of some good, old-fashioned, righteous indignation. He stopped as he reached the threshold and considered whether to tiptoe in, stealthy as a shadow, and suddenly just be there, watching them, because that'd be really creepy; or should he leap out with a dramatic flourish and a declamation of, 'Aha, caught in the act!' or similar? Perhaps a little of both.

Rodney put his head round the door and listened. Sounds were magnified and distorted inside the huge space of the bay, but, listening hard, he could hear softly muttered Czech imprecations and a strange tapping sound, which he interpreted as an impatient and probably guilty Colonel's booted toe.

"Can you fix it, Radek?"

"Pravdepodobne. Probably, yes, but it would be easier if -"

"Aha! I knew it!" Rodney leapt dramatically forth, arms flailing, fingers snapping, his triumph almost outweighing his annoyance at Sheppard's deception. And Radek's collusion, the traitor! "Thought you could hide it from me, did you? What have you done?"

But, instead of the guilt and shame Rodney had expected (and eagerly anticipated), Sheppard's face froze, and then morphed into an expression of injured innocence.

"I just didn't want to bother you, Rodney," he said, his brows drawing together. "You've been working so hard, lately."

"Yes, Rodney, you should be grateful you have friends who care for your well-being," said Zelenka, accusingly.

Rodney deflated, as if he had been punched. "Oh. Well. Um. Thank you, I suppose," he floundered.

"You're welcome," John drawled. "Now, I hear there's some cake in the mess hall. Shall we?" He ushered Rodney toward the door.

"Cake? Yes," said Rodney, with the uncomfortable suspicion that he had been manipulated. He went ahead, but glanced over his shoulder in time to see John shoot Zelenka a far from subtle wink and Radek reply with a blatant thumbs-up and a mischievous expression that had no business on the face of a serious scientist.

"Sheppard!"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451391146/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. The Crystal Desert

Todd has crash-landed on a desert planet (dessert planet, sorry) and called Atlantis for help. But it turns out to be the planet where ZPM crystals grow! Clever old Todd!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451604222/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451432301/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451603842/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450731698/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
